Dulce Amor: Excursión (5)
by sayurisayurifrancoosorio
Summary: Pucca y los demas se van de excursión sque, nuestra protagonista sufre por no conseguir el amor de Garu y algo más interesante


A la siguiente semana, Pucca estaba verdaderamente cansada y fastiada por no conseguir la mirada fija de Garu durante sus días a su lado, a pesar de haber estado todo el tiempo con el, tratar de hablarle (unas cuantas palabras y oraciones) y verlo como todos los días, Pucca no logro reunirse una vez más con Garu cerca de su casa en la aldea. Pareciera que el mismo Garu evitara los compromisos y acciones que realizaba Pucca puesto que siempre salía corriendo cuando la veía, viéndolo ella como un juego a seguir. Pero el cuerpo no aguantaba demasiado, por lo tanto Pucca decidió darse un pequeño "descanso" exactamente el día en el que la escuela decidía irse de Excursión a las montañas.

-Un viaje escolar ¿No es maravilloso?-pregunto Ching lanzando la pelota de tenis lejos cuando Dada se la mandaba durante la hora de educación fisica. Habian recibido la noticia en la mañana y ahora estaban planeando que hacer durante lo que resta del día

-¿Dormiremos en casas de campaña?-pregunto Pucca mientras se vestía para acudir al equipo de fútbol. Desde su llegada, cuando entró a practicar un poco todos los deportes, poco despues llegaron a ella miles de ofertas para unirse a los equjpos de varios juegos, porque Pucca en realidad era muy buena en los deportes y artes marciales, aunque raramente no la habían invitado a ese taller, quizás porque alguien no queria que participará.

-Por supuesto-Ching lanzó una pelota demasiado rápido, que Dada se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared-ups. Lo siento Dada

-Es idealmente bueno

-Si. Tomaremos fotografías, comeremos mucho y al final, seguramente contaremos historias de terror o haremos la prueba de valentía

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Pucca, practicando tan sólo un poco, mirando más bien hacia donde estaba Garu y Abyo

-Pues nos adentramos en la oscuridad y vemos quién soporta más adentro-dijo Ching con voz espeluznante-el ganador se gana un premio y, bueno, el respeto de todos. Nunca fui muy buena en esos juegos, pero lo intentaré porque estas tú y puedo abrazarme con Abyo

¡Claro! Eso podía servir. Si Pucca se abrazaba con Garu en la oscuridad, fingiendo miedo podría tener una oportunidad de hablar con el e incluso ganar juntos esa prueba.

Ching pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque dijo:

-Garu siempre termina primero sin ayuda de nadie. Ya sabes, le gusta ser el "ninja solitarioo"

-Jajaja-Pucca rio, haciendose la que no sabía de que hablaba-que envidia le tengo

-Hay Pucca-Ching dejo la pelota y le dio la mano a Pucca, que ahora miraba abajo-he visto como has estado intentándolo

-No consigo ser su amiga...

-¡Ya eres su amiga! Pero...bueno, el no esta acostumbrado a eso

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Pucca, suspirando

-Garu es popular, pero con esa aura que tiene ninguna chica se atrevió acercarsele. Sin embargo, tu eres la primera y tal vez...le da un poco de miedo

Eso si que era extraño. Para ella, Garu era muy atractivo e imaginaba que muchas chicas estarían detrás de el, cosa que si era verdad pero pensaba que había rechazado muchas proposiciones y por eso estaba solo. Y ahora sabía que ella era la primera en seguirlo y no darse por vencida. Eso le enorgullecia pero tampoco pudo atravesar ese duro cascarón de terquedad de Garu

-Es verdad-Dada se levantó del suelo después de un largo rato de andar acostado-Garu nunca ha tenido novia

-Pero tal vez sea tu oportunidad, amiga-Ching la animo junto con un _Puck_ de su gallina-mira, hasta Gwon lo sabe

Bueno, podía intentarlo.

En la tarde, el autobús esperaba en frente de la escuela. Todos los estudiantes traían una gran mochila y estaban alineados, separados por hombres y mujeres. Pucca y Ching estaban casi enfrente, Pucca con su mochila roja de cerezos en los brazos, apretandola por los nervios que sentía al imaginar que tal vez le tocara sentarse a lado de Garu, lo mismo para Ching. Ellos, por su parte estaban casi hasta atrás, Abyo guiñandoles el ojo a las chicas de alado, mientras que Garu se mantenía tranquilo. Dada y Soso leían el mapa de las montañas, Soso como siempre predicando los lugares pacíficos del lugar. Rin Rin no iba a ir en autobus: su propio chofer la iba a llevar con su perrita en una limosina negra privada, puesto que nadie tuvo que soportar sus intranquilos comentarios, los hombres muy decepcionados por no poder compartir lugar con ella.

-Listo chicos, suban-dicto la maestra, abriendo las puertas del autobús

Cuando Pucca y Ching entraron, esperaron a que Garu y Abyo llegarán, pero la gente pasaba tan rápido que las movieron hasta atrás. Ambas se perdieron en la multitud y Pucca acabo sentándose con Soso, Ching con uno de los vándalos de Muji, un hombre de bigote especial y mágico.

Pucca se levantó y visualizo a Garu sentado con una chica que no dejaba de mirarlo. Garu no hizo caso y se acomodó para dormirse, mientras que Abyo se sento a lado del miedoso Dada, lo que tampoco le agradó mucho como a las otras.

Pucca se sento fuertemente que hizo que Soso saliera volando hacia el piso. Todos ya sabían que Pucca tenía una super fuerza sinigual que a veces daba miedo, pero otras era bastante buena. Por ahora, habría que cuidarse de su carácter _Que mala suerte la mía. Esa chica es afortunada_.Pucca suspiro y vio como las casas iban pasando a su alrededor. Se calmo cuando recordo que debía de dejar solo a Garu por algún tiempo y estaba bien darse su espacio, asi que "por el momento" todo estaba bien

El transcurso terminó cuando llegaron a las afueras de la Aldea, donde había un gran lago y varios bambús y arboles a su alrededor. El sol se estaba poniendo, puesto que la profesora se adelanto para que sus alumnos se apresuraran a salir del autobus y comenzaran a poner las casas de campaña. Garu no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a tomar fotos por todas partes, disparando muchos flash con su camara, directamente al ambiente. Pucca se negó rotundamente a seguirlo (lo cual fue difícil y muy en serio) y miro hacia donde Ching iba, sin dejar de preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era malo o bueno.

En el tiempo restante que Pucca evito a Garu por sobre todo, las casas de campaña se colocaron en el extremo del lago mientras se prendia una antorcha en medio de todos los que estaban ahi.

-Ahora que todo esta silencioso-la maestra les habia dado a cada uno un palo prendido de fuego, muy pequeño para que soportara tanto tiempo-vamos hacer el proceso o transcurso de valentía como todos los años. Ya saben las instrucciones. El primero que llegue a la bandera roja del otro lado del bosque es el ganador.

El hombre vestido al que todos llamaban Santa (¿¡Que demonios hacía Santa allí?!) Dio un silbatado y los chicos corrieron por todas partes con la pequeña antorcha en sus manos. Pucca no pudo seguir a Ching porque ella había tomado un camino muy oscuro y siniestro. Los demás se habían perdido de entre toda la vereda y a ella le toco estar sola, sin saber que camino elegir.

Era la primera vez que hacia ese juego con los demás, por lo que no sabía las reglas por supuesto, pero parecia facil ver una bandera roja al otro extremo con ayuda de la luna. Ademas, ella no tenía miedo a nada, porque sabia que con su fuerza podia hacer grandes cosas, no obstante no saber el camino que tomar le entonces, por un camino estrecho y largo que se extendía hacía terreno desconocido. Hubiera querido ir al que había tomado Garu, pero fue tan rápido que no pudo ver a cual de todos fue.

Empezó a caminar entre la oscuridad silenciosa en la que se escuchaban los grillos cantar, lad ranas hacer extraños sonidos con sus bocas y miles de insectos volando de un lado a otro, las luciernagas danzando al rededor de todo el bosque. Pucca camino lentamente pero a la vez atenta a una bandera roja: quería encontrarse con Garu lo más pronto posible.

Para lo que en realidad habían sido segundos, para Pucca habian sido eternas horas de darlel vueltas al mismo tramo sin llegar a ningún lado, según su perspectiva. Había merodeado tanto que la antorcha se habia extinguido y la luna en su punto latente iluminaba todo el lugar. Era tan grande que Pucca no pudo apartar la vista de ella, casi hipnotizada.

Cuando dio su último paso, sintió demasiado sueño y cayo al suelo tieso que para ella parecía un reconfortante colchón para dormir. Después de eso dejo de escuchar los ruidos.

A pesar de ello, alguien muy cerca de la desmayada Pucca se acercaba...


End file.
